Amnesia
by plum
Summary: Takari fanfic. T.K gets amnesia, I won't spoil it for you.
1. Default Chapter Title

Amnesia part 1  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me they belong to Toei animation and Bandai. Only the plot belongs to me.  
  
This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
  
  
"Wow" Kari awed at the stars as she and her boyfriend T.K, looked at the stars, which were very bright on this night.   
She smiled sighing to herself at its beauty and glad that she could share this moment with T.K.   
She knew that other boys would probably watch a sports game and expect that to be the perfect romantic moment.  
(I might have exaggerated.) But T.K would know how to enjoy the beauty of the sky when it's glittering with stars.   
Tonight he had brought out a picnic so that they could enjoy the stars and eat.   
She never could have wished for a better friend or boyfriend. "A penny for thoughts? A gentle voice broke into her world.   
"Oh sorry T.K I was just thinking about how wonderful you are."   
" Oh, well than I won't disturb you." "If only you were as modest as you are wonderful." She joked.   
"Well I can try." He said standing up and bowing, "Shall I escort you home now, kind lady."   
She laughed, "Of course sir." They both laughed and begun to walk home. Suddenly as they turned from the park in to a curb.   
Two man one with a knife and an another with an iron bat attacked them.   
T.K tried to protect Kari. "Give us all your money!" said the man with the knife. T.K and Kari gave all money they had brought but they didn't bring that much.   
The men grew impatient and the man with the bat attacked Kari but T.K jumped in between.   
Kari heard a sickening dull sound as the metal hit T.K. T.K Slumped to the ground and Kari yelled in fear.   
Many people on the street heard, realizing their disadvantage the men fled.  
  
~*~ Later at the hospital ~*~  
  
Kari whose eyes where puffy from crying so hard, sat silently with the rest of the digidestined waiting to see T.K would be alright Tai was staring straight at the wall.   
While Matt was muttering under his breath. Izzy couldn't come because he was away at one of his dad's business parties.   
Joe was visiting relatives. Sora was late. And Mimi was well in America. The doors to the hospital flew open Sora went in here and saw them immediately.   
"How is he?" she asked. Matt kept muttering, Tai kept looking at the wall. Kari stuttered, " We...the.. doctors.. he..." she was looking frantic.   
Sora cooled her down. "Oh Sora its all my fault.." Kari sobbed, "If he didn't... Sora hushed Kari and gave her a hug.   
The doctor appeared "Uh... are any of you related to Mr. Takaishi "We..." Everyone started speaking at the same time. But Sora said louder than the rest,   
"He." pointing to Matt, "is his brother and we're his friends." "Well..." The doctor begin  
"His condition is better, luckily the thieves didn't stab him but he has a very bad case of amnesia so he won't remember any of you."   
"And then there is worse news he might never remember any of you." Kari felt her heart plummet...   
  
Please R&R.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Amnesia Part 2  
  
Disclaimer:The characters in this story do not belong to me.  
They belong to Bandai and Toei animation.  
  
Author's notes: This is my second fic. It's okay I guess. But anyways I hope you  
will enjoy it. Please exscuse any spelling mistakes, I might have spelled   
Amnesia wrong. Oh and Kari and T.K are 16. I forgot to tell you last time.   
And this will eventully become more romantic. And constructive critism is   
welcome. Critism...well just review.  
  
  
Kari felt as if she had lost feeling in her body, her mind raced at a   
hundred miles per hour 'He won't remember us, he won't remember me, he won't  
remember... he may never remember anything.'Kari felt like crying, 'He won't  
remember our first kiss...' She stopped thinking, it hurt too much.  
Matt had stopped muttering and looked better than before well at least he wasn't   
muttering. Tai wasn't looking at the wall he and Sora were asking the doctors   
more about T.K's case. A nurse appeared, "Dr. Tamachi, Mr. Takaishi has awoken...   
are his relatives or friends allowed to pay a visit?"  
The docter looked at impatient faces and sighed,"I don't usually do this   
but.. oh alright.""The room is 107 on the 7th floor." " Oh and try to be quiet,   
remember to leave in fifteen minutes he needs alot of rest." the doctor said   
walking away.   
The digidestined appeared at room 107. Inside T.K lay on the bed glancing   
at his room. He had bandages wrapped around his head and arms. He saw them   
and smiled a weak smile, Kari seeing his smile wanted to cry.   
But she smiled. "Um... are you my family?" he asked."T.K..." Matt siad finally   
speaking properly. " I am your brother, these are your friends." Matt stated   
pointing to Tai, Sora and Kari."My name is Yamato Ishida or matt."   
And everyone else introduced themselves. "Your name is Takeru Takaishi, but   
we call you T.K because you used to... I mean you like it better but if you   
want us to call you Takeru from now on we can." The others nodded, Kari   
noticed her nod was a bit stiff. No that it mattered that much but she liked   
calling him T.K rather than Takeru because it made him, him. He smiled," You   
call me which ever you perfer." Kari really wanted to cry but she held   
herself. Silence came over the room. T.K glanced at the four people who he   
had just met, well to him anyways. 'Matt Ishida, if he was my brother how   
come he doesn't have the same last name as I do?''Tai Kimiya and Sora Taknouchi  
their my friends hmmm... and Kari Kimiya that name sounds familiar...' he   
stared at Kari,' She must be Tai's sister, she is very pretty...'he looked at her face  
and felt like he wanted to kiss her. He scolded himself for thinking such   
thoughts about someone he had just met. He wanted to ask more questions like   
where was his parents? but somthing was pulling him back into the darkness,   
just then he felt so tired so he let the darkness win.  
  
The others seeing him sleeping decided to leave. Kari looked at T.K,"I swear  
T.K I will help you remember us all." she then left.  
  
~*~The next day~*~   
Kari was having a bad day she got in trouble with the teachers because she   
couldn't pay attention. So she got in trouble alot. She was glad that lunch   
time came.  
  
~*~The Lunch room...~*~  
  
"Hi Kari." said Davis who slaunted up from his table to join hers.   
She was staring at her food so she didn't seehis friends winking at him or   
giving him a thumbs up.  
"Hi Davis." she said still looking at her food.  
Davis took his hand and lifted her chin up so she looked at him.  
She pulled away irritated. 'What does he think he's doing'   
Davis waved the glare he got from Kari away and continued talking, "So I   
heard that T.K got in an accident..." letting the last part sink in. Kari   
said nothing. Davis was getting annoyed, NOW he wasn't used to girls refusing  
him. Then he thought of a idea."I am really sorry." he said trying to sound   
sincere as much as possible, it worked because Kari finally looked up at him   
out of her own free will. He smiled. Kari gave him a smile. But it was a wary  
one. He than slaunted back to one of his friends. 'May-be he wasn't so bad.'   
Kari started remembering how Davis had started playing with "other" friends   
when Kari started dating T.K. Thes other friends of his were not bad they, well  
was just different. She sighed she really missed T.K.  
  
On the other side of the lunch room...  
"Davis, we wanted you to kiss her not talk to her." one his friends complained.  
"You think that I wasn't trying?" "I could hardly stop myself but you all   
know what will happen ? Don't you. She'll slap me and call me something rude ."   
"Then the other girls will hate me."The other guys looked depressed that he   
figured out their plan. But he was too busy to notice. Davis smirked "But I   
have a plan..."  
PLEASE R&R   
There will be a next one if I get enough reviews.   
Authors notes: Well I hope you enjoyed that one. Um... I don't hate Davis at   
all but I don't like him as much as I like Takeru. But Davis is sorta cool   
and sorta pathetic. ( In a whinny arrogant way.) I guess I just fell sorry   
for him. So don't get mad Davis-lovers. You and I have the right to our own  
opinions.   



End file.
